The love in the red box
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: 4 years ago sai kills a family but for some unknown reason spares their only daughter an child prodagy,he decides that she will help him when he looses his memory as payment for him spareing her life,but this particular 8 year old falls in love with sai.
1. red an white

ai- anyone care to do the disclaimer?

sai- ai doesnt own majin tantei nougami neuro only her story an charecter

ai-hey sai look its neuro

sai-where

ai-*chuckle* never gets old

sai-your sooooo meeeaannnn ai-chan

I just ran,blind,an cold from the forming i could see in my mind was the red,the white stained the thought made my stoamach heave but even that wasnt the reason i ran.I ran because the person who had just killed my parents was now after me.I didnt pay attention to where i was going an tripped on the thick sheet of ice that had formed over the ground.I looked behind me frozen in fear at the boy in front of me,but couldnt help but feel such deep sadness in his boy with silver hair as white as the snow an eyes so crystal blue you would have thought they were the sky themselves was noneother than the notorious phantom sai.''ne ne little girl why do you run,i wont hurt you'' the boy cooed slowly walking to me,blood painted his white shirt the only thing that kept him from blending in with the bent down on one knee to my level an i looked into his eyes so much pain,even as a child i could see that.''w-why are you so s-sad'' i asked my tiny voice shaking from cold an frowned at me an pondered it a moment then smiled at me.''why would i be sad your a strange little girl'' he grinned.''y-your lying,i can see it in your eyes,so much pain an sadness'' i whispered but he just laughted at me.i couldt read peoples emotions from their eyes even tell if there lying i could always do that many people called me names for thought i was only 8 somehow i had the need to want to help him.I slowly leaned torwads him,an he gave me a questioning glance.I wrapped my small numb arms around him but they werent long enought to fit all the way around him.''h-hey what are you doing'' he yelped i looked up at him an smiled despite my own sadness.''okaa-san told me when someone was sad you could cheer them up with a hug,whenever i was sad she would sing to me a lullabye'' i whispered. '' i watched the snow fall an pile higher

but somehow with you my heart felt warmer

you took me in an held me close

i am your snow an you are my fire

your heart like a gentle warmth inside

somehow your slowly melting mine''

An intense pain emminated from my stoamach an i cried out,but it didnt last for long as my vision slowly bagan to fade to white.

I slowly began to waken,my stoamach hurt but it was now just a dull ache.'am i-i dead' i asked myself.''no'' came a response from the corner of the room.I blushed realizing i must have said that outloud.I went to sit up but fell back down imidiatly from a sharp pain in my stoamach,so i seattled for just looking in that was sitting,or more of lounging in the corner stareing out a near-by window.I tried once more to sit up an managed to with much effort by the time i was sitting up i was panting hard.''you`re going to reopen your wound if you do that'' sai`s voice rang directed torwads me,but his beautiful eyes never left their gaze at the full moon.I looked down an my older clothes were gone,i was in a plain white shirt that wasnt really much of a shirt to me but more like a dress going to my knees.I lightly brushed my annoying black hair out of my face,it fell like silk down to my waist perfectly straight exept for a few tangles.I ran my hand throught my hair a few times,an looked at sai,whom didnt seem to notice,but looked back at me after a while an grinned.''w-why'' i tried to say but was at a loss for looked back at the window an i thought he wasnt going to anwser.''i dont know'' he whispered his face scrunching in confusion i couldtell he was telling the truth due to my 6th the conversation wasnt going to get very far i just decided to looked around scooping out where i was.''in two or so days ill forget everything thats happened over the past 8 months'' he spoke his voice sounded so sad.''why'' i asked in a whisper.''i dont know that either'' he whispered in frustration more of to sighed deeply an continued to speak.'' i wont remember much actually little to nothing so i need you,ill be weaker at that moment so ill need you to remind me of who i am'' he looked torwads me with a serious look on his face so different from his normal childish grin.''ill keep you alive for as long as i need you,an in return you`ll take care of me during these 8 month intervals'' he looked almost embarassed about asking a mere child for help but i smiled,even thought he had killed my parents only a day ago i dont think its his fault.I slowly stood,an gasped painfully but managed,i made my way over to him luckily he wasnt very i reached him my legs gave out an i fell to my knees panting in front of his confused face,i leaned torwads him an wrapped my arms around him once more like before.''i-i`ll take care of you if you promise to not leave me'' i whipered into his chest.''dont leave me'' i cried louder clutching his shirt in my small hands,tears pooled in my violet eyes an overflowed.I felt him shift,an put his arms around me pulling me close.''alright'' he said simply an i smiled resting on his lap an eventually drifting to sleep.

sai`s pov

She eventually fell asleep in my lap,i suppose i didnt mind much,somehow she seemed so innocent but at the same time so mature.I rested my hand on her head an petted her slowly,gently,feeling her light calm breathes under me.''akai that shall be your name,my little pet'' i whispered an slowly drifted to sleep as well althought i myself didnt really physically need it.

ai-just so you know akai means red so basically he named her red read review love hate just tell me all u want to say about this story ~3


	2. meeting neuro

CHPT 2:game set neuro

yako pov

I ran through the snow filled city.I knew what awaited me when i reached my destination.'neuro`s going to kill me' i thought tugging my heavy winter blue coat around my small body.'or he`ll unleash all of hell on me he would do something like that' i complained to myself reaching our tall mult-office i ran up the stairs at a break neck pace so as to not be too late.'im already 14 freaking minutes late if only that stupid waiter would have just brought my freaking check early then i wouldnt have had to have ran 7 miles to get to work late' i silently cursed the waiter as i reached the dark door to neuro`s office.I took a deep breath an turned the door knob walking in slowly.A flash of blue an orange flew across my vision an i was suddenly looking at the ground.''aaahh'' i yelled in shock.''your late again louse must i install demonic bats to you so you may finally be on time'' asked the orange an purple haired demon walking on the roof beside her.''i-its not m-my fault the stupid waiter wouldnt'' i didnt get to finish before i saw neuro`s glowing emerald eyes lock with mine.''so my louse was out eating instead of working you must love being punished as much as you love to eat'' neuro spoke sternly chuckleing evilly to himself before cutting me down with his long demonic finger.I fell hard onto the floor face first.I rubbed my now red forehead an winced at the developing headache.''now go find me a mystery louse'' neuro said an plopped down on his lounging chair an kicked his feet up.I sifted through the mountain of paper work looking for any interesting cases for neuro.I sighed finding none after hours of work.I looked at the clock hanging above me an it read time.I grabbed my coat quietly an put it on.''im going to leave now neuro'' i called but smiled when i noticed he was asleep.I walked out an walked down the 3 flights of stairs to the front door.I shrugged my coat closer seeing the heavy falling snow outside.

aiko pov

I watched the small blonde exit the building an walk west.I felt the presense of my companion walk up behind me an stop just out of my feild of vision.''should i intercept'' i asked lightly my white dress flapping in the chilled wind.''no were only after neuro.'' sai explained.I turned to look to him.''are you sure this will work'' i question skeptically.''positive we`ll make neuro an offer he cant refuse'' sai spoke with a childish grin.''okay what ever you say sai-sama''i turned back to the still running detective girl with a curious face.'just who is this girl?' i asked myself.I noticed sai had left already silently as usual.I sighed board.''might as well have some fun'' i smiled evilly at the blonde girl walking into an appartment door.I strolled casually over the building tops watching the small people scurrie through the snow like rats in a sewer.''oh hello yako-san'' i pinpointed a voice from within a older lady with a full head of white hair was talking with the blonde girl who had exited her appartment an was now at the store across from the appartment.''hi '' the blond smiled.''the usual i presume'' asked the older lady takuro.''of course'' chirpped the lady then proceded to hand the young detective a medium sized box which she peeked into an smiled eaar to ear.'what could be in that box that could make her so happy,human girls are weird' i thought an sil;ently persued her although sai had told me to keep distance curiosity over came me.''goodbye yako'' called the older women.'so her name is yako'i pondered amused.I landed ontop of her appartment building with ease.I walked down the slick roof like a balanced cat eyeing its pray.'this should be fun' i thought with a smile.I brushed my waist-lenght jet black hair out of my face as the wind kept blowing it around like a black blizzard.''im board so lets have some fun yako.'' i stated to myself smileing.I watched her return to her home/ down from my inconspicuous position on the roof.I landed in front of her door an peeked in through the looking her lying down on the couch away from me i slowly unlocked her door with didnt seem to notice me behind her an kept watching her show.I smiled pleased at her naive attitude.I strolled up an bent over the couch playfully waiting for her scream of down confused at hearing nothing.'she does notice me doesnt she' i asked my self pokeing her rolled over but something was off.'oh shit' i thought.''a fake'' i cried in surprise.A long thin arm snaked around my neck an pulled me backwards roughtly almost making me lose my footing.i felt a sharp cold object press against my neck only lightly breaking the skin.''who are you to stalk my slave'' asked a low menicing male arm around me was clothed in blue an had a sharp nailed pale hand creeping out of it holding one large sharp index fingure to my throat.i glared to the side of me seeing dark purple an light orange locks peek over my triangular beads hung at the ends.''ohh you must be '' i giggled grip tightened around my throat causeing a warm liquid to seep down the collar of my white dress.''An who told you this'' he asked venom laced in his words.''hmmm''i thought for a moment teaseing him with anticipation.I giggled lightly.''sai-sama told me _all_ about you'' i exagerated shifting my weight to my left side.''is he the one who told you to follow my louse'' he damanded with force.''nope'' i chirped shifting my weight back an forth impatiently.I felt a rought tug on my side an i was spun around with so much force that i fell onto the couch.''That was`nt very nice '' i was very tall an some-what lanky but still some face was long an narrow an his eyes were only lightly set making him look younger that what he actually was.I looked at his unwavering eyes that gave nothing away with there dark blue gaze.''hmhm'' i giggled inclined one thin eye brow.''What are you laughting about prehapse you find your comming death hilarious an wish me to end your pathedic life already'' he spoke his face still stotic an his gaze remained unwavering.''What interest do you have in my assistant'' he demanded once more but with a thin blade of curiousity in his voice.''oh assisstant i thought she was your slave hmhm you must really like to promote her'' i smiled looked lightly ticked as he pointed his sharp knife-like finger to my already bleeding throat.''i will not ask again'' he glared.I looked behind him at the figure standing in the door followed my gaze an i watched amused as his eyes locked with hers.''ohhh you must be the real yako'' i smiled pleased.''real?'' she questioned from the door way sending a confused look to neuro.''neuro whats going on who is she ,an why are you in my house'' yako glared at him with her hands on her hips as she set down a brown bag full of groceries.''This does not concern you louse'' neuro spoke sternly to huffed angerily an i laughted at her puffed out chest.''who are you to say this doesnt concern me your in my house with some strange girl whose bleeding on my couch'' she yelled annoyed.I laughted again at her now red face an neuro irritated glare.''hmm maybe i _should_ explain''i inquired to myself out looked to me annoyed an yako gave death glares at neuro.I stood pushing neuros finger from my chest with my own.I clered my throat playfully loving neuros face getting more an more angry by the second.''My name is akai kaitou im sai-samas pet'' i anounced in a sing-song tune.''so why are you at my house'' yako asked taking one slow step my way.''hmm call it mis-placed curiousity sai-sama always talks about you yako-chan so i thought id meet you i`ll say it was worth it cause i got to meet too'' i gushed.''what is sai planning'' neuro asked rudely.I placed one creamy peach hand on my hip an looked to him defiantly.''did`nt your mother ever teach you any manners'' i asked lightly but narrowed my eyes at him.I walked past him stopping just shy of his shoulder.''game on neuro'' i whispered so quietly only neuro`s powers could glared at me silently an let me pass.''it was nice to meet you yako-chan we`ll play again some other time right now sai-sama will be mad if im out too long bye bye'' i grinned to yako`s confused face.I walked out the door an back flipped onto the roof taking off to my home in the freezing cold.I smirked to myself.''game set an go neuro'' i whispered into the white abyss of down town tokyo.


	3. cat an mouse

chpt.3 cat an mouse

aiko`s pov

The next day

I walked throught the downtown streets of tokyo watching the hustle an bustle of the many people heading to work or school.I just sit on a near-by parking bench an stare at the slate gray sky that could weep diamond flakes at any moment.I sighed board.'nothing to do an most of all sai-sama ran off ..._again._' i thought sighing again.''maybe i should make the first move neuro didnt seem like the type too'' i whispered to myself.I seemed to do that a lot.I grinned evily deciding i`ll play the first move just to get things started.'luckily sai-sama hasnt caught word of this yet or he`d kill me'.'literally'.I grinced at the thought of becomming one of his renouned red boxs.I jumped up holding perfect balance on the shiny slick walk way an smiled.''i`ll get a job working for neuro'' i smirked stalking off torwads the tall gray building down the street whisleing to myself.

noone pov

The young detective stumbbled throught the office door an was followed by a tall man in a blue girl commonly known as high school detective yako plopped down on the chair to the side of a larger desk an sighed.''that was such a long case who would`ov ever thought that the nice butler had set the electric wire that killed those people'' yako stated.''obviously a simple single minded organism like yourself was once again of no help'' neuro spoke in a stotic voice teaseing the young looked to the cracked door to their office seconds before it swang open hitting the wall.A young girl appearing to be only 12 or so walked in with a tiny cutsy smile placed on her petite face complimenting her tiny but somewhat curvy figure.''hello an yako-chan'' she greeted with a perky tone of walked over his jaw set an his mouth without any emotion.

aiko`s pov

I walked in casually to the office of an yako seeing them turn my way an yako`s face was priceless.''hello an yako-chan'' i greeted in a sing-song walked to me his jaw set an his eyes dead locked on mine.''what do you want'' he spoke obviously irritated by my presence.''I came to work for you your job looks facinating'' i giggled at yako`s surprise face an even neuro held a glint of curiousity in his dark blue eyes.''why would you want to work for me'' he asked with a curious eyes pointed to me.''because it looked fun '' i puffed having already said looked annoyed at me.''can i please yako-chan'' i pleaded with a looked at neuro with a confused look.''but dont you work for sai'' yako asked still holding a confused look.I looked down to my feet in a pretend shame.''its not like i want to'' i whispered softly.I felt yakos pleading stare at neuro an heard him sigh impatiently.''you will be my slave an do as i say'' he said sharply.I looked up with a huge smile on my face.''honto?(really?)'' i turned away knowing i already knew the answer.''yeah i get to be with yako-chan some more'' i yelled gladly an hugged her returned my hug thought i only came to just above her waist.I felt suddenly sleepy a common occurance.I felt myself drifting to sleep into yakos arms.

noones pov

''are you sure its alright neuro i mean she does work for sai'' yako asked sending a worried glance at the sleeping girl on the couch.''she`ll lead us to sai eventually surely an insect of your intelect can comprehend at least the simplist of things'' neuro complied in his usual 'im smarter than you cause im a demon' voice.''earlier she said she didnt want to work for sai what do you think it means'' yako asked stareing at the young girl her mess of black hair vibrant against the white couch.''yako'' neuro called to the blond looked shocked at the mention of her real name not louse or slave # 1 her _real _name.''y-yeah'' she asked still shocked.''stay away from this girl she isnt human'' he warned faceing the confused yako.''then what is she.a demon?'' she asked but neuro didnt answer only went back to work thought it was like 11:40 way past yako`s off-work grabbed her things an headed to the door putting on her thick blue gave the young girl aiko one last look at her peaceful face before walking out to go home.''you can stop faking now she`s left'' neuro called from his spot on the opened her eyes an looked to him innocently.''how`d you know i was`nt human'' she asked in a confused voice.''your aura isnt human'' he said.''ohhh i didnt know you can read aura thats cool'' she smiled sweetly.''drop the act aiko'' neuro said pouted but complied silently her demeaner looked like a old angry demon in the body of a young girl.''so are you a demon'' neuro asked giggled but it sounded darker than usual.''i dont know what i am'' she anounced her head held high.''so your like sai'' he asked his eyes full of pride.''hmmm'' she thought a moment.''kinda i guess'' she said after a second.''then again its all just a game so it doesnt matter anyway.'' she anounced almost happily.''elaborate'' neuro asked simply keeping his unwavering gaze on her.''everythings just a game,lifes a game,people are a game,even love is a cruel game an were just the pawns'' she looked out the large window to the starry night sky.''an then theirs us people who arnt people at all but only pose as them always fighting in a never ending game of cat an mouse'' she smiled cruelly.''some say humans are pitiful because they love an become heart broken an because they die but i wouldnt mind being weak or human if it meant being able to love'' i explained in a whisper.I looked to neuro`s blank face.''so you hate humans as sai does'' he inquired.I gilled sickly.''i dont hate humans i envy them,an their twisted love,im not human im not demon im not even what ever the hell sai-sama is'' i stared at neuro.''im just another pawn lost in a world pawns'' i laughted quietly to two remained silent for a few moments before aiko spoke up again.''althought i will admit i do tend to find love to easily be broken by fear.'' she said smirking.''its surpriseing what a human will do to save their own life i just love to explore all their little emotions insucurities more to make up for my own.'' she said then thought for a moment.''or rather lack their of i dont feel emotion you see but its different with sai'' i whispered.''i feel emotion if only a hint when im with him''i smiled at neuros face.I could just see the wheels turning in his head proccessing all of my information.''go to bed slave you have kept me from work long enought'' neuro said in a clipped tone to which aiko complied by lying back down an falling asleep for real this time within seconds.''aiko? red huh(neuros refuring to aiko`s name aiko means red fyi).'' neuro says to himself smirks darkly an lyes down in his office chair falling asleep after a few moments.


	4. first investigation

chpt 4 first investigation

aiko pov

It was about 730 when i awoke on the pure white was nowhere to be seen.'probally somewhere around here' i thought to myself looking around.I expected him to 'pop' out an ask what i was doing but after serching the whole office i found he was not there.'huh strange theres noway he would leave me here alone i know for a fact he doesnt trust me' i thought in watching some tv(which i found interestingly enough that sai-sama was killing last night')i got board an decided to snoop.I walked over to neuro`s shiny black desk that held neatly stacked folders unlike yako`s desk that was in disarray.I ran my fingers loosely across many full yellow folders an picked one up lightly.I looked inside at the many news articles an magazine clippings of incidents around caught my eye was a picture of a red box.'is it sai-sama`s' i thought but then really looked at the picture.I sighed.''no sai-sama wouldnt be so messy with his work must be a copy-cat killer those are so annoying'' i whispered the complaint to myself an set the folder down back in its original place.I looked around an something in the trash captured my intrest.I picked up the slightly dimmed yellow folder an held it softly in my hands.I opened it gently an gasped at the picture sitting in front.I dropped the folder as if it had burned an articles scattered everywhere all of the same .All of the papers had pictures of me as a child.I picked up an article an read it aloud.''According to recent police reports the young daughter of the deseced''.the names were much too faded to read.''has yet to be police suspect it to be a parents were brutaly mutalated beyond reconision an packed into glass boxes the only way to identify the people were dental records.'' i read thought i knew it was sai who had killed my parents i didnt hate him,an growing up around him has left me feeling somewhat indifferent about their be honest it didnt really matter to me.''but damn them for dying an leaving me''i whispered with no emotion.I picked up all the pictures an reports not really paying attention to as long as i had been with sai human death had meant nothing to me.I placed the folder back into the trash can an walked back to the couch.I lifted up my dress slightly reveiling a long thin shiny scar going from my belly button to my lower ribs.'where sai stabbed me when we first met' i thought my body were large purple yellow marks most were in the shape of again of sai`s was usually nice an lavished me with gifts but quickly got frustrated an takes it out on me.'' how weak this human body is'' i whispered quietly.I heard a thraot clear from behind me.I jumped at the sound of someone else in the room.I pushed my dress down as far as it could go.I turned to see neuro leaning over me an evil smirk placed firmly on his face.I narrowed my eyes.''n-nani?(w-what?)'' i smirk grew.''complimants of sai i presume'' he inquired.''there none of your business'' i blushed angerily.I tugged at my dress uncomfortibly.''so what is it you were snooping around for'' he asked as thought it were an interigation.'what am i saying this _is_ an interigation' i thought.''nothing just looking'' i shrugged slyly.I felt his arms pick me up by my already bruised slammed me against the wall off the ground.I glared into his glowing green orbs.''what do you think your doing,put me down!'' i yelled at him childishly kicking my feet in the looked at me pissed an his eyes gave off a menicing glare back to me.''you can go ahead an kill me you`ll be doing me a favor'' i smirked evilly an leaned into the crook of my hair fell around his face.''im going to do much worst things than simply killing you'' he stated into my ear.''do you worst its been all done before'' i challnged him once dropped me hard onto the ground an stood towering over my petite frame.''tools of hell 777 _evil control_'' he said loudly an a small almost dog like collar fell into his hands with a small 'thud'.It was small an silver with a red bell attached to the front,it seemed innocent enough.''An what are you going to do make me hula hoop to death'' i smiled evilly shaddering my child-like grabbed my thraot once again with one hand an pushed the collar next to my neck with the felt as though he had set my neck on fire.I cried out as much as i could through his suffocating vice strangest sensation over came my neck as though it were being fused with burning died down to an uncomfortible tingleing that felt like small needle dropped me once again an i grabbed my neck.I felt the collar around it,but their was no buttons or switches to take it was just solid with the bell.''What the hell is this'' i pouted my childish attitude smirked evilly at me.''Aiko stand'' he said simply.''n'' i began to say 'no' but the sharp burning was back only worst ,now it rippled down my spine an through my whole body.I stood hopeing it would dim the pain but knowing what that meant if it burning once again returned to a dull stinging.I glared daggers at my eyes were knifes neuro would be dead by how many times i`d stab him.''That my little disobediant pet is a dog collar from hell used to contain hell hounds'' neuro explained his smirk not once leaveing his face.''you really are a demon'' i smirked letting my child demeanor fade for a moment before it was up again as soon as yako walked in.I noticed neuro was he ended up in front of yako his claw like hands only a qauter of an inch from yakos face.''your late again louse,you must really want that demotion'' he spoke seriously but appeared next to me smileing like a normal person.''hello umm is here i think i might have a case shes interested in'' spoke a women entering the door.'so this must be his on camera act but he`s really behind solving the mysteries' i thought standing followed my action an stood as well greeting the middle aged seated her an she sat down as well,neuro joining her.I rubbed my neck slightly an joined them.I smirked to myself an chose to bounce next to neuro putting on my childish women was middle aged an held herself somewhat well,she had a mess of blond curls that framed her face an light blue eyes.''Thank you for seeing me i know your probally busy'' the women thanked.''Ohh yes were quiet busy you are indeed lucky that were seeing you thats what sensei says'' neuro said way out of looked grateful for a moment an then became serious.''well you see i need your detective skills to help solve a mystery ay my hotel an spa in osaka,people have been going missing in the spa area an they end up dead their umm bodies drained of blood'' she snuck a side ways glance at neuro an could see him processing the information.''the murders only happen at night an only happen to women,young women every ones freaked by the superstishion of vampires killing women at my hotel an now we`ve lost most of all our customers theres already been 6 deaths an we all fear a seventh please help me '' the women pleaded with distress.''this case interest sensei we`ll take the job,we need a raise in pay is what sensei says'' neuro chirped in before yako could speak.''oh oh thank you thank you so much i`ll get the money thank you'' she thanked the blushing yako once again before heading looked to me.I smiled keeping my childish attitude.''ohaio(good morning) yako-chan'' i greeted with a big smile.''Do you like my new necklace neuro gave it to me'' i gushed an showed her the chocker with the red bell standing out vibrantly against my white dress.''neuro did?'' she questioned.I looked confused for a moment but then shrugged it off.''so neuro do you feel anything with this case'' yako asked curiously.''I believe we might get a visit from sai'' he smirked at me.''it would be just like him to ruin my first investigation'' i pouted an stood from the couch.''Im going to the store i need clothes'' i stalked out heading past the store onthe slick still snow filled streets.I looked at the direction me an sai`s house was.'sai`s going to kill me' i thought bitterly but headed in that directon any way not noticeing the demonic green eyes following my every move.


End file.
